When Darkness Falls
by Ferret Girl
Summary: This is actually a crossover. It has characters like Link from Zelda, Domon from G Gundam, and Bit from Zoids.It's mostly Yu-Gi-Oh though! Has nothing to do with the movie! Please R&R!!!


When Darkness Falls  
  
A.N: This has nothing to do with the movie. In fact I was writing the story and had the title picked out before I saw the previews for the movie!  
  
  
  
It was a Friday afternoon. Yugi Motou walked into his room followed by Yami. Yugi plopped down on his bed and sat down in a chair. "Thank goodness it's the weekend." Yugi said with a sigh of relief. He heard someone coming up the stairs. "Yugi?" Came a voice. Yugi looked up to see his grandpa peeking around the corner. "There's a piece of mail here for you." Yugi pushed himself off of the bed. He walked over to his grandpa and took the letter from his hand. "Thanks gramps." Yugi said as he walked back over to his bed and plopped back down. His grandpa smiled and walked back down the stairs. Yugi opened the envelop and took out a letter.  
  
Dear Yugi and Yami, This is the Mayor of Domino city. I am writing to ask you to attend a very important meeting. The meeting will be held tomorrow at 6:30 P.M. It will be held at the Domino City Hall. Thank-You  
  
Yugi looked at the letter puzzled. "What's the matter Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly. "You and I are invited to a meeting at the city hall tomorrow night." Yugi answered. "What's it about?" Yami asked. "I don't know." Yugi answered. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow night."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
A lazy blond boy was lying on his bed asleep. "Hey!" Someone called. The boy stirred in his sleep. "Hey!" He heard someone call, louder this time. He jumped up. He saw a little girl standing right in front of him. She held out an envelop to him. "This came all the way from the castle for you." The girl said. The boy took it from her and said thank-you. The girl turned around and left. He walked back over to his bed and opened the envelope. He read the letter. Domino City? He thought to himself. I don't know where that is. He walked outside and walked out of the forest. There he found a horse waiting for him to mount it. So he did and rode off to Hyrule Castle.  
  
Domon Kashu walked outside. It was a very gloomy day. There were huge, dark clouds overhead threatening to pour down rain. In a way the clouds almost looked evil. Domon got the mail and walked back inside. He flipped through all of the junk mail until he got to an envelope. He opened it up and then read the letter inside. Domino City? He thought to himself. If I go, that means I'll get to see her again. He grabbed his keys off of the table and walked to his car.  
  
"Hey Bit!" A girl called. "You've got mail here!" Bit sat up from finishing the last repair on his Liger Zero. He messed it up pretty bad in a battle. The girl handed him an envelope. "Thanks Leena." Bit said. "Whatever." Leena said. "By the way, I call the shower!" She ran off giggling to herself. Bit sat down on the ground and read the letter. Where the heck is Domino City? He thought to himself. Well I guess I better find out. He folded up the letter and headed outside.  
  
Yugi picked up the phone and dialed Tea's number. "Hello?" came a girl's voice. "Hi Tea, it's Yugi." Came Yugi's reply. "Oh, hi Yugi!" Tea exclaimed. "I just wanted to tell you that I can't go to the movie with you, Joey, and Tristan tonight." Yugi said. "Oh, I can't go either." Came Tea's reply. "Really, why not?" Yugi asked her. "Well, Joey and I got an invitation to come to the City Hall tonight." Tea said. "Really?! So did I!" Yugi exclaimed. "Do you know what the meeting is about?" Asked Tea. "No." Yugi answered. "Well, I guess we'll just find out tonight." Tea said. "Well I've got to go." Yugi said. "I'll see you tonight." "Bye." Tea said. Yugi put the phone back on the receiver. He walked up to his room and found Yami sleeping on his bed. Yugi figured it wouldn't hurt to take a nap too. He curled up in the chair next to his bed and quietly drifted off to sleep. "Yugi." Came a low, strong voice. Yugi stirred in his sleep. He felt someone lightly shake him. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see Yami standing over him with a gentle smile on his face. "Yugi." Yami said softly. "You need to get ready, it's 5:30." "Okay." Yugi said quietly. He got up out of the chair and walked into the bathroom. He showered quickly and went back into his room. Yami had gone downstairs. Yugi looked through his closet to find something to wear. He picked out a pair of jeans and an aeropostale shirt. He walked downstairs to find Yami and his grandpa sitting in the living room waiting for him. "I'm ready." Yugi said. "Thank goodness." Yami said. "You take so long to get ready." "I do not." Yugi argued. "If you say so." Yami said. They all walked out to the car. They got in and grandpa started the car. They backed out of the driveway and drove towards the City Hall. When they got there Yugi and Yami hopped out of the car. "Call me when your meeting gets over." Grandpa said. "Okay." Yugi and Yami said at the same time. "Jinx!" Yugi exclaimed. "You owe me a soda." Yami just looked at Yugi clearly confused. "Never mind, let's go inside." Yugi said. Yami just shrugged his shoulders and followed Yugi inside. When they got inside Yugi showed the woman at the front desk the letter and asked where they should go. The woman motioned for the to follow her. They followed her into a conference room. Yugi looked around. He saw Tea, Joey, Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Malik sitting around the table. Bakura was sitting in between Yami Bakura and Malik, otherwise the would rip each other to pieces. "Hey Yug, come sit by me." Joey said. Yugi took the seat beside Joey and. Yami walked over and sat next toTea. "Hi Tea." Yami said. "Hey, how are you?" Tea asked. "I'm doing well, thank-you for asking." Yami said. Tea smiled. All of the sudden a boy with blond hair, about Yami's height walked in. He was wearing a green tunic and brown boots. He took a seat at the end of the table. I wonder who he is. Yugi wondered to himself. Before he could think about it any further another boy with blond hair walked into the room. H was about as tall as Joey. He took a seat on the other side of Tea. "Hi, what's your name?" He asked Tea. "My name's Tea." She answered. "Why don't we go out sometime?" The boy asked. Before Tea could answer, another boy walked into the door. This boy had spiky black hair, his skin was lightly tanned, and he was considerably tall. He took a seat toward the end of the table. Tea watched him as he looked around the room. Suddenly his eyes locked with hers. Is that who I think it is? Tea asked herself in her head. If it is, that's Domon Kashu. I haven't seen him for two years, ever since I moved here from Northern Japan. Domon looked at Tea. I haven't seen her in what seems like forever. He thought to himself. They looked at each other for a couple more seconds. "Tea." Came a voice. Tea broke their gaze and looked over at Bakura. "I was trying to ask you how you've been." Bakura said. "Oh, fine, thanks." Tea responded. "Tea was giving that guy goo-goo eyes!" Joey exclaimed. "I was not!" Tea retorted. Before Joey could respond Kaiba walked into the room. He looked over at Joey and smirked. "I thought I heard a dog barking in here." He said mockingly. "I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled. "Whatever." Kaiba said. He walked over and took a seat next to Domon. Domon was about to introduce himself to Kaiba but two more people walked into the room. "Why hello Kaiba-boy." Came an annoying voice. "Oh great." Kaiba muttered. "It's Pegasus." "Oh and it's Yugi- boy, why isn't this a pleasant surprise." Yugi rolled his eyes. Pegasus took a seat next to the blond-headed boy at the end of the table. Shadi was with him. He took a seat next to Pegasus. A couple minutes later the mayor walked in. He sat down at the head of the table. "Thank-you all for coming." He said. Let me just check to see if everyone is here." He said. He looked down at a list in front of him and proceeded to call off everyone's name. "Now, I'm sure you would like to know why you are here." The mayor said. Everyone nodded his or her heads. "Well, this may sound kind of strange, but I've called on all of you for a very important reason. There have been strange disappearances around the Tokyo area. People have been having strange, dark dreams. When a person has a dream, it seems like someone disappears the very next day." "Do you know what the dreams are about?" Asked Yami. "I haven't heard someone tell their dream yet, but people in Tokyo think it may be related to the disappearances." The mayor answered. Yami nodded his head. "I want all of you to go to Tokyo to try to investigate this darkness that has descended upon Tokyo." He said. "You want us to go to Tokyo?!" Joey shouted. "The mayor nodded his head." "Why did you pick us?" Domon asked. "Well, you see, you each have a special quality. Domon and Joey, you're both good fighters. I heard that Joey helped coach the schools Karate team, and Domon fought with Gundams. Bakura and Tea, we need you for directions. Tea, you have traveled around Japan for dance competitions, and Bakura, you have moved around the country many times. So parts of the country should be familiar to you both. Yugi, Yami, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Malik, Pegasus, and Shadi, you all have millennium items. If this is a mystical force, maybe those items could come in handy. Bit and Kaiba, I've heard that your both very good with technology, so you will work together on the technological jobs." The mayor then looked over at the blond-haired boy. "And Link, I've heard you posses a great deal of magic. You saved your land with it. Maybe you can help us now." Link nodded his head. "I'm going to pay for your trip to Tokyo and your lodging and your food. You will ride a bus to Tokyo. There you will find another bus to take you to your hotel. You will have to share hotel rooms, two to a room." The mayor said. "Now go home and rest up, the bus leaves at 8:00 tomorrow morning. And one more thing, thank-you for your help." The mayor said with a small smile on his face. Everyone got up and filed out of the conference room. Tea and Yami were talking when all of the sudden Tea felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find Domon standing behind her. She looked up at him. "Domon." She said quietly. "Is that really you?" She asked. Domon smiled and nodded his head. "It feels like it's been so long since I've seen you." He said. "But you still look just as pretty as ever." Tea blushed. Suddenly, Bit came walking over. "Hey! I saw her first, I've got dibs!" He exclaimed. "What do you mean you have dibs?" Yami asked. "Tea is a person you know!" "Hey, back off freaky hair." Bit said. Kaiba noticed what was going on and sauntered over. He looked at Bit and smirked. "You don't want to mess with Yami, if you do, he'll steal your soul." He said. "What do you mean?" Bit asked. "Just mess with Yami a little more and you'll see." Kaiba said. By this time Malik and Yami Bakura had entered the conversation. "What about soul-stealing? Malik asked. "Nothing." Yami said. "Hey Bit, if you don't have a place to stay tonight, you can stay at my place." Kaiba said. "That'd be great." Bit said. "All right, let's go. Kaiba said. They both walked out of the building. "Hey Domon, if you don't have a place to stay tonight, I'm sure you could stay at my house." Yami said. "That'd be great." Domon said. "Hey Yugi!" Yami called. Yugi ran over to where Yami, Tea, and Domon were standing. "Yeah?" He said. "Do you think it would be okay for Domon to stay with us for tonight?" Yami asked. "Let me call grandpa." Yugi said. He ran to the front desk to use the phone. Joey came walking over to Tea, Yami and Domon. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for saying that in front of everyone tonight." Joey said. "You know, the thing about the goo-goo- eyes, it was really immature of me." "It's okay." Domon and Tea said at the same time. "Jinx!" Tea exclaimed. "You owe me a soda." Domon smiled. "Okay." He said. "What is it with you people and this jinx thing?" Yami asked. By that time Yugi came walking back over to the group. "Grandpa said it's fine if Domon stays with us." Yugi said. "He's coming to get us in about fifteen minutes. He also said if you need a ride home Tea, he'll drop you off." "Thanks so much you guys, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have a place to stay tonight." "Don't worry about it." Yugi said. "Well I'm going to take off you guys." Joey said. He waved and walked to the door. Yugi, Tea, Yami, and Domon went outside to wait for grandpa. When he pulled up Yugi ran to the front door and got in. Yami, Domon, and Tea piled in the backseat. When they started to drive away, Yami spoke up. "Why do you get the front seat Yugi? You're smaller than all of us, one of us should be sitting up there. We're all squished back here. "Sorry." Yugi said sarcastically. When they pulled up to Tea's house she jumped out of the car. "Bye you guys." She said. "Thank- you for the ride Mr. Motou." Grandpa smiled. "You're welcome Tea." He answered. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She said, and then she closed the door. They waited till she got inside and then drove off. When they got to the Motou's house, they all got out of the car. Domon grabbed his things and followed everyone inside. "You can come set your things upstairs." Yugi said. Domon followed Yugi upstairs, and then set his things in Yugi's room. Grandpa came upstairs and started rummaging around in the hall closet. He pulled out a big package. "I'm going to inflate this mattress for you." He said. "Thank-you." Domon said back. Yugi and Domon both went downstairs to find Yami sitting on the couch watching T.V. They both sat down with him. "There is never anything good on T.V. anymore." Yami complained, turning the T.V. off. "So Domon, how do you know Tea?" Yami asked curiously. "Well we used to go to school together." Domon answered. "Really?" Yugi asked. Domon nodded his head. "We got to become best friends. I remember the day we met. It was Tea's first day of school, when she got into class one of the school bully's said something ignorant to her. When she didn't answer, he started calling her names and making fun of her. I got fed up with it, and finally I told him to stop. I got beat up pretty bad for it, but they finally left her alone." "That was really nice of you." Yugi said. Domon nodded. "Tonight the mayor said you fight, with Gundams. What is that?" Yami asked. "Well it's hard to explain, but I quit fighting about a month ago." Domon said. "Oh." Yami said. "You guys, I'm going to bed." Yugi said with a yawn. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired too." Yami agreed. "I'll think I'll go to bed too." Domon said. "Yami are you going to sleep in the puzzle tonight?" Yugi asked. "Yeah." Yami said. All of the sudden he disappeared into the puzzle. Domon and Yugi made there way upstairs. They both went into Yugi's room and got into their beds. They both fell asleep quickly. The next morning Yami was the first one up. He separated from Yugi and made his way downstairs. Then Grandpa walked into Yugi's room. He woke Yugi and Domon up. They both got up and got ready to go. Then they made their way downstairs. Yami and Grandpa were waiting. They all made their way out to the car. This time Yami took the front seat. They drove to the bus station. The mayor was there handing out tickets for the bus. Yami, Yugi, and Domon took their tickets and got on the bus. Yami went over and sat next to Joey. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Domon asked Tea. "Tea looked up and smiled. "I don't mind." She said. Yugi went over and sat next to Link. "Hi." Yugi said. "Link looked at him and smiled." "Hi." Came a deep voice, but not as deep as Yami's. Bit and Kaiba pulled up at the bus station. They grabbed their tickets and stepped onto the bus. They both sat together near the back of the bus. The next to arrive at the bus station were Bakura, Yami Bakura, and Malik. They got their tickets and then stepped onto the bus. Bakura sat next to Malik. Yami Bakura took a seat by himself. The last one's to arrive were Pegasus and Shadi. They both got their tickets and got onto the bus. They sat together near the front of the bus. To everyone's surprise another car pulled up. When the person stepped out of the car Joey gasped. It was Bandit Keith. He took the last bus ticket and stepped onto the bus. He took the empty seat next to Yami Bakura. "What are you doing here Bandit Keith?" Yugi asked. "The mayor called me to come along. I do know my way around Japan." He said. Yami Bakura smirked. "Why weren't you at the meeting last night?" He asked. "I had a Dual Monsters tournament to go to last night, so I couldn't make it." Bandit Keith said. Yami Bakura was about to ask another question but was interrupted. The mayor came on board and started to talk. "Remember what I told you. Ask around to some of the people and try to find some stuff out. And, thank-you all. Have a safe trip." The mayor stepped off of the bus. Domon looked at Tea. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I don't know, I'm kind of nervous." She answered. "You'll be fine." He said with a comforting smile. All of the sudden the bus started to pull out of the station. Well, here we go. Tea thought to herself. She pulled all of her courage together and prepared for the adventure ahead.  
  
A.N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter!!! I'll be writing more later. If you have any comments, please e-mail me at rjlover1987@yahoo.com. Please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
